Clarence for President/Gallery
Screenshot (2614).png Screenshot (2615).png Oh! Hey kids, we're close to the --.png Yay! The class is done!.png Why did this go wrong!.png Screenshot (2616).png Screenshot (2617).png Screenshot (2618).png Screenshot (2619).png Screenshot (2620).png Screenshot (2621).png Screenshot (2622).png Screenshot (2623).png Screenshot (2624).png Screenshot (2625).png Screenshot (2626).png Screenshot (2628).png Screenshot (2629).png Screenshot (2630).png Screenshot (2631).png Gray circle on Jeff's locker.png Screenshot (2632).png Screenshot (2633).png Jeff lost last year.png Screenshot (2636).png Screenshot (2637).png Screenshot (2638).png Screenshot (2639).png Screenshot (2640).png Screenshot (2641).png Screenshot (2642).png Screenshot (2643).png Screenshot (2644).png Screenshot (2645).png Screenshot (2646).png You better stay away from me.png Screenshot (2647).png Screenshot (2648).png Screenshot (2649).png Screenshot (2650).png Screenshot (2651).png Screenshot (2652).png Screenshot (2653).png Screenshot (2654).png Man of the People.png Jeff on Tumblr.png Fake Photoshop.png I'm getting stronger!.png Circle with Clarence's face.png Nobody knows what's inside this milk.png Need any help, Jeffrey.png Hey everybody, vote for me, I don't suck.png Jeff put drugs in the milk.png I'm gonna take down this whole place!.png You look like my dead husband, young man.png Are you listening to me, orange hat dudes.png Kid, you shouldn't be here.png Let me see what else I got in here.png Jeffrey! Is that me.png I bought that in the mall, Clarence.png And all the schools will be gone!.png VOTE FOR ME!!!.png You're the best, Clarence!.png Wait! Don't go yet, Mexican boy!.png Give me that, Jeff. You don't need this.png Everybody Loves Clarence.png WHAT THE HECK DID I TELL YA, GUYS!.png We don't care, Belson. You're not the king of the world.png Oh, wait. I got an idea.png Belson brought a video for us, kids.png Hey, it's Clarence. All the things I've told you are lies.png I'll give ya lots of homework.png How dare ya, Clarence!.png I DON'T WANNA KEEP WATCHING THIS!.png Screenshot (2574).png Screenshot (2575).png Screenshot (2576).png Screenshot (2577).png Screenshot (2578).png Screenshot (2579).png Screenshot (2580).png Screenshot (2581).png Jeff going too far.png Screenshot (2582).png Screenshot (2583).png Screenshot (2584).png Screenshot (2585).png Screenshot (2586).png Screenshot (2587).png Screenshot (2588).png Screenshot (2589).png Screenshot (2590).png Screenshot (2591).png Screenshot (2592).png Screenshot (2593).png Screenshot (2594).png Screenshot (2595).png Screenshot (2596).png Screenshot (2597).png Screenshot (2598).png Election day.png Can you believe Clarence left Jeff.png What are ya sayin', I can't understand you.png Hey, want to be my new friend.png Are you surprised, Jeff.png It's been 2 hours!.png YAY! I LOVE THE ELECTION DAY!.png You go first, Belson.png Hi Aberdale Elementary, this is so boring.png Vote for me, I say!.png Elections are lame.png Ya're ma best friend, Belson!.png You're so cool, Belson! Give us your money!.png What can I say....png Clarence, you look pretty!.png Oh, this is gonna be good.png Wait guys, I'm too short.png Singing to get votes.png What is he doing! He's not supposed to do that.png I hope nobody finds out I'm here.png 783759182945.png 5783090589356.png Clarence the new US president.png Everybody votes for Clarence.png We'll take you out of here, Clarence!.png I hate myself for everything I did.png This is for you, Clarence. You're the best president ever.png Go to your seat!!!.png Uh, ok, this is so embarrasing.png Now, guys... I QUIT!!.png Clarence! Why have you done that!.png Shut up, Belson.png See, I'm a honest president. I'll build a wall around the shcool.png Clarence's speech (1).png Clarence's speech (2).png WE'RE A POWERFUL TEAM!.png That Face......png The School Roof.png Clarence's big castle.png No, you're doin' it the wrong way.png I'm so good at math!.png I love my haircut! Thank you, Chelsea!.png We're your family now, Reed!.png Who wants a hug.png Amy hugs Reed and the others.png Dude, I'm really sorry for what happened.png Jeff, look, don't you like my body.png Yeah, I'm not touching that.png But I got a idea for it.png 3874578189435.png It looks good as a flag, Jeff.png Clarence is now part of US history.png End of Clarence for President.png Storyboard tumblr_ooiprztsqL1wnf7yoo1_1280.png tumblr_ooiprztsqL1wnf7yoo2_1280.png tumblr_ooiprztsqL1wnf7yoo3_1280.png tumblr_ooiprztsqL1wnf7yoo4_1280.png tumblr_ooiprztsqL1wnf7yoo5_1280.png tumblr_ooiprztsqL1wnf7yoo6_1280.png tumblr_ooiprztsqL1wnf7yoo8_1280.png tumblr_ooiprztsqL1wnf7yoo9_1280.png GIFs Boring gif.gif es:Clarence presidente/Galería Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries